JJ and Lucky The Frog
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the CCOAC round 13 dog days of summer challenge. Write a fic from the point of view of a characters pet. My character, JJ, my pet, Lucky, a Frog. R/R!


A/n, Written for the fanfic round 13 challenge the Dog Days of summer over at CCOAC. The challenge was to write a story involving a et and one of the main CM characters. My character was JJ and my pet is Lucky a frog. Please go check out my forum and sign up for the challenge. Here's the link. Just take out the spaces. http:/ forum dot fanfiction dot net/forum/ Country_song_prompt_challenge/92639 Also, please go check out the Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for 2011. I hope you'll consider nominating some of my 's the info you need. **~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot ****and ****tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at __Profiler's Choice CM Awards.__ Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at __Profiler's Choice CM Awards__ with any questions._

"Hi, my name is Lucky and I'm a frog. I used to live in a pond outside a building where lots of kids play. The humans call it a daycare. Then one day a little boy picked me up and put me in a thing with water in it and took me home. I was scared because I didn't know what was happening and where my family was. When the little boy's mother picked him up he held me up for her to see."

"Look Mommy, I founded a frog. Can I keep him?"

"You found a frog, Henry," the woman corrected.

"Yeah, can I keep him, please?" As he asked this he was squeezing the container I was in. This made me nervous and I made a little sound in my throat.

"Yes, you can keep him, but don't squeeze so hard, your hurting him," Henry's mom told him. Nodding the little boy hugged her then handed her the container with me in it.

XXXX

She smiled down at me and ran a gentle finger down my back.

"Hi there, little guy. My name's JJ and this is Henry my son. We need to give you a name. What name do you want?" I stared up at her. I didn't know what she should name me.

"Lucky," Henry suggested.

"Good idea, kiddo. Hi, Lucky come on let's get you home," JJ said. I croaked in agreement. Lucky was a good strong name and I liked it.

XXXX

"It took a long time for the three of us to get too where my humans lived. We had to stop once at a noisy place. I think they call it a pet store. There were other frogs like me and a lot of other pets. JJ ought me a cage, a couple of nice lily pad, and some food. Inally were home and Henry ran inside clutching my container in his hand."

"Henry, let's put Lucky in his cage," JJ told him gently removing me from the container and placing me in the cage with the lily pads and the food. It was a nice place and I settled down and began eating. After a little while I got sleepy and fell asleep. I woke up to my cage being opened and the little human called Henry picking me up. I heard JJ tell him it was time for him to go to bed.

"Night, Lucky," he said patting my head before putting me back and trying to close the top of the cag.

XXXX

It was now several hours later or so it seemed and I was bored. I wanted to look around a bit and see what my new home was like. I noticed that Henry hadn't closed the cage all the way so I climbed out and jumped to the counter. I moved along the counter until I reached this metal thing. I slipped and fell into it. After regaining myself I noticed that water was dripping from part of the metal thing above my head. Leaning up I started to drink. I was very thirsty and had drank all of the water JJ had given me. Content I fell asleep sitting in whatever this metal thing was not knowing the fuss I was going to cause.

XXXX

I was sleeping soundly when I heard a scream and jolted awake. JJ was standing in front of the counter staring at me her eyes wide.

"How did you get out of your cage?" she asked. I tried to tll her that I got out on my own and just wanted to explore but she didn't understand me. "Come on, let's get you out of the sink and put back in your cage. I have to go to work." Picking me up she put me back in the cage and gave me some more water and food. Once she'd done that she closed the cage leaving me alone to enjoy my day. This looks like it's going to be a nice place to live, I thought as I settled down to enjoy the food I'd been given.

Finished!

A/n, not my best work, but having a frog for my pet was a challenge. Please R/R!


End file.
